A fearful friend
by MasterAlexandria
Summary: A young girl by the name of Alexandria is found in an in an empty camp and is taken back to the Jedi temple. The only problem is that she is very defensive about her past and is very afraid. No one talks to her because of that. The council sends Ashoka to help her cope but Alexandria's past is dangerous and is full of pain and scars. Can Ashoka win her trust?
1. The girl named Alexandria

I was walking down the halls of the temple with my master. The jedi council had called a meeting that morning after master kenobi had returned from his mission.  
The council normally calls a meeting if someone has found a force-sensitive child out in the field. Most childern that are found are an alien which didnt really matter to me. I thought that I added more variety to the order. After all, every species has their own special ablity.  
As we walked in to the council room we heard hushed voices and wispers coming from the council members. Something had put a scare into them. Master Kenobi was standing in the center of the room telling the council about his mission. He turned around towards us and gave a gentle smile as we came up and stood beside him.  
"Thank you for coming on such short notice,' Master Windu said with a nod of his head,"I understand that you have found something on your mission,Master Kenobi."  
"Yes, Masters," he said bowing,"While I was out on my mission, my troops and I found a base camp from one of the comanders of the army. Inside one of the tents was a child. She looked to be about 12 to 13 years old and was unconscious."  
"Did you sence anything about this girl?" Master Ti asked.  
"She appeared to be force-sensitive, Masters." he said.  
"And where is she at now?" Master Windu asked.  
"She was moved the medical wing after we landed," he said,"she looked like she had some very serious injurys."  
Master Windu nodded and looked towards me.  
"Could you go and check on her Ashoka? We have some more things that we need to discuss."  
"Yes,Master," I said as I bowed my head and walked out of the council room and down to the medical wing at the far end of the temple. My mind began to wonder about this girl. Why would she be at an empty base camp? Maybe she was taken from her parents. It would be good to have another girl that I could talk to.  
After Barris was ordered to leave the order I had no one to talk or hang out with.  
When I arrived at the door, I was met by one of the healers.  
"Ashoka Tano?" he asked.  
"That's me.' I said. Master Windu must have told them that I was coming.  
"This way." he said walking down the hall.  
The girl was in one of the empty rooms at the end of the hallway. The people who were standing near her room looked at me as if I was crazy when I walked into her room.  
"What are her injures?" I asked looking down at the sleeping girl in front of me.  
"A few cuts and bruises on her body. A large gash on her stomach, leg and the back of her head. She has a fracture in her right hip that has almost healed. She also has a mild concussion." he said walking over to her x-rays,"It's nothing to bad. It might take 3 to 6 weeks for her to recover."  
"Have you identified who she is yet?" I asked.  
"Not yet. I have been cleaning out her wounds and dressing them so they don't get infected. Would you like me to take a blood sample for midi-chlorian count?"  
"If you don't mind and run her blood through the data base to see if we can find out who she is."  
"You could always just ask me. No need to draw blood from me." I heard a voice say from behind me. It made both the healer and me jump.  
I turned around to see the young girl sitting up. I could see the cuts on her arms and bruises on her neck. It was clear that she had been tortured.  
"Alright then," I said coolly not letting any surprise show,"what is your name?"  
"My name is Alexandria, and I would like to know what I am doing here." she said coldly. She had every right to be defensive after what has happened to her at the camp.  
"Do you not remember?" I asked walking closer to her.  
"All I remember was that I was lying in my bed and then I heard someone yell that the camp was under attack. Next thing that I know was that I was captured by the droids and was taken back to their camp were they tortured me for two and a half months before I blacked out." she said dropping her gaze to the floor before looking back at me with a cold hard stare,"Now I will ask again. What am I doing here and where am I?"  
"You are at the Jedi temple on Coroscant. You were rescued from the camp but you were unconscious when we found you so we brought you here." I said. I saw a flash of surprise and fear go across her face, but it was as if a mask had slid over her face and hid her surprise very well.  
"Well thank you but I should be going." she said as she made to get up. I watched her face scrunch up in pain and a small gasp of pain escape from her mouth.  
"I am afraid that you won't be going anywhere anytime soon." I said still watching her as she still tried to get up,"It is best if you just rest for now. You have some major injures that will take about 3 to 6 weeks to heal and even then you will need help moving around."  
"She might be here for a lot longer," I heard the healer say from the doorway. I looked towards the healer as he nodded his head towards me and we walked out into the hall in front of her room.  
"What did you find?" I asked but I already never the answer.  
"Master Kenobi was right. Her count is over ten thousand." he said looking back down at her papers in his hand.  
I began to notice a lot of people taking interest in what we were saying and were looking very fearful.  
"Do you know why everyone is so scared of her?" I asked.

"When Master Kenobi brought her in she was screaming and was crying. The site of the blood and her scars must have scared them." he said.  
"I think that it might have scared her as well. She looked very scared when I told her that she was in the temple." I said with a sigh,"I will tell the council about her when they call me back."  
"That sounds good to me. Would you mind watching her for a while. I think that Master Kenobi and Skywalker said that they would be here soon."he said.  
"Sure I won't mind. It will give me time to learn more about her."

"Thanks." he said as he ran off down the hall towards another Jedi.  
I walked back into the room to see her fast asleep. As I sat down, I noticed all the cuts and scars that covered her arms. I knew that there was more to her story than what she was telling us but for now, I would let her sleep.


	2. Alexandria's nightmare

I stayed with Alexandria for about two hours until she woke up again, but while she slept her breath came out in short quick breaths. She looked like she was having a nightmare.  
and she woke up almost screaming. I just sat in the chair by her door until she realised that I was there.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked harshly.  
"Waiting for my masters to get here," I said calmly,"You now that we are only trying to help you right?" I asked.  
"I don't need your help," she said,"I only want to get out of here." She tried to get up again, but I was by her bed pushing her back down.  
"Let go of me!" she screamed and tried to break free of my grip. She was so weak that she could hardly move her sholders, but she did reopen her wound, causing it to bleed.  
"Listen. I know that you are scared, but you have to let us help you or else you are going be here longer than you want to be." I said looking her in the eye.  
I could see fear, pain, and anger fill her green eyes. I could feel her wanting nothing more than to reach up and choke me, but she never did. She only nodded her head and layed it back down on the pillow. I made my way back to the chair and sat down with my legs crossed. After a few minuets I began to feel bad for her. She was only scared of what I might have done to her. "Who are your Masters?" she asked quietly. Her question surprised me a little. Not but two minuets ago we were at each others throats and now she is acting as if nothing happened.  
"Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker," I said.  
"Are they nice?" she asked.  
I gave a slight chuckle,"Every Jedi here is nice, but I would have to say that they are the nicest ones here." I said looking back at her. Her green eyes filled curiosity and questions.  
But she never asked those questions. She simply nodded her head and turned over and fell back into sleep.  
A few minuets later the door opened with Anakin and Obi-wan at the doorway. I stood up and followed them outside of her room.  
"Have you found out who she is yet?" Anakin asked.  
"Yes Master, her name is Alexandria.' I said looking into her room.  
"Does she have any injures?" Obi-wan asked.  
"She has several large gashes on her stomach, leg and the back of her head. bruises on her neck and arms as well as cuts and scars covering her arms." I said sadly looking back at Obi-wan "They said that it should take about 3 to 6 weeks for her to recover."  
"She was tortured." Anakin said sadly.  
"Yes. There is no telling what she has been through, but she is very defensive and will not tell me anymore." I said looking back at her. She was having another nightmare.  
"What about her count?" Anakin asked.  
"It was over ten thousand." I said.  
"The council has decided to let you watch her while she recovers and is placed in the order." Obi-wan said. "Great now I have to watch this brat" I thought bitterly.  
"Yes Master," I said as they walked down the hall and out of the medical wing. I went and got a healer to redress her wounds and left to get some much needed sleep.

Alexandria's Dream

I was running. I don't where to, but I just had to keep running. I couldn't let them catch me. No I was not going back there. I ran for what seemed like hours before I finally fell to the ground.  
I could feel her coming. Her evil laugh ringing in my ears and red eyes forever printed in my mind.  
"Oh my dear," I heard her say in my ear,"Your can run and have the enemy help you, but can never escape from me." I felt the sting of the sharp knife cutting in to my arms and the blood running down them.  
Then I felt her snake like fingers wrap around my neck. I heard her laugh as she choked the life out of me.  
"You will always have this scars and bruises as a reminder that you will never escape from me." she said as she released me from her grasp,"GO! Run as fast as you can my dear Alexandria, but you will never escape."  
I got up and ran as fast as my legs could carry me, but she was always behind me. I fell down again and she bent down beside me.  
"Aw," she said looking at the moon,"Looks like your time is up my dear." she stood up and pulled out her red beam of light and pushed it slowly though my stomach. The pain was unbearable as I screamed as loud as I could.  
She gave her evil smile before swipeing it sideways though my side. I could feel the warm blood pouring out of the gaping gash in my side. I could feel myself slipping into the welcoming darkness.  
She bent down close to my ear ans whispered one last thing before the darkness took me.  
"Sweet dreams my dear."


	3. The lady with the red saber

Over the next few days I had many people come by to speak to me. They came and asked me about my past and what had happened at the camp. There was nothing that I wanted more than to tell them, but she would find me if I did.  
The doctors said that I was healing very quickly and that I would be able to walk around today and have a tour of the Jedi temple.  
That girl was coming back today to show me around where I would stay and where I would work to recover. I never got her name and really don't what to even know who she is. She is one of them so she has to be just as evil as them, but she didnt seem like it when she was talking to me a few days ago. She seemed very nice and really wanted to help me out.  
"No!" I heard her scream in my head,"Remember what I told you last night?" I felt knives cutting deep into my skin and her fingers wrap around my throat.  
"Or do you to be taught again?" she said.  
"No please not again!" I thought.  
"Too late my dear," she said with a wicked smile on her face,"They will leave you to me when they find out about your past. They have same power as I have and the same weapons."  
I heard her red beam of light activate with a swoosh. I begain to kick at her and claw at my neck trying to get away from her, but she was too strong for me to get free.  
I saw her wicked smile lit up from the red light that her saber gave off.  
"Oh my dear," she said sadly as her grip on my neck grew tighter before she threw me to the ground,"Haven't you learned not to fight back yet?"  
"I will always fight to get away from you!" I yelled as best as I could.  
"Oh my dear sweet Alexandria." she said with a smile on her lips,"Your are so defencive and aggresive. No wounder your family left you to die."  
She pointed her saber down at my stomach and swipped it sideways across my stomach. The pain was excruciating and made me fall to the floor once more.  
I could feel the blood flowing through my fingers as I pressed harder and harder to try and stop the bleeding. The scent of blood and burned flesh seemed to fuel her.  
She picked me up again and threw me at a wall. I just stayed as still as I could as she begain to kick my stomach."Please make this make this end." I thought.  
"Alexandria? I heard someone ask,"Alexandria wake up."  
She stopped kicking me and looked up towards the blackened sky before looking back down at me with her evil smile.  
"Well my dear," she said bending down next to me with her saber next to my throat,"Looks like my time is up."  
She pushed down her saber until I could feel the heat raditing off of it before she pulled it across my throat. I reached up my hands to my throat to try and stop the blood from gushing out.  
"Remember my dear," she said quietly,"They will leave you. They all will."  
That was the last thing that I heard before the darkness took me.

"Alexandria," the voice said again,"Please wake up."  
I felt something hot touch my stomach and I reached out and smacked it. I heard the voice yelp in pain and move away from me.  
I slowly opened my eyes to to see who is voice was. It was the young girl from a few days ago was standing over my bed with her Masters standing at the the doorway.  
"What do you want?" I asked in the same harsh tone that I addressed everyone with.  
"The doctors said that you can walk around some so we are going to show you the temple." she said in a calm voice. Her Master looked surprised at my tone and about the way the she had reacted.  
"Alright," I said glaring at her," Where are we going first?" I asked making my way up out of my bed.  
"First we are heading to the gym where you will work to recover after your injures have healed." a man standing behind the girl said,"Then we will go to your living area since you will be staying at the temple."  
"Great. Now there are three of you." I said sarcasticaly.  
"Like Ahsoka said we are only trying to help you." another man said.  
"And like I said," I replied," I don't need your help."  
"These men are dangorous" I thought,"I can't trust them and I must keep them away"  
I slowly got up from my bed denieding the help from Ahsoka. I won't let them get close to me. I won't let them know anything about my past because if they do they can hurt me.  
When we walked out of the room I notised the looks that I was getting from the others in the medical wing. The looked scared and fearful. Some of them had their hand on an item that hung from their belt.  
The girl whos name I desided was named Ahsoka was walking beside her Masters. They were talking about me no doubt. We pasted by more and more people and they still had the same looks as those in the medical wing,  
but now they were looks of aggression, like they wanted to fight me. I knew that if I showed any fear or aggression towards anyone of them that they would have my head on a plater in a second.  
It was about 20 to 25 minuets before we made it to the gym. We stood outside its huge doors. I was about to go in but I was frozen to the spot in fear. Just beyond the doors was a familiar sound. A sound that I only hear in my dreams.  
They opened the doors and my fears were confurmed. Inside the gym were hundereds of them. They were the same beams of light that she used to kill me only these were light blues, greens, and even some yellows.  
I started to feel very dizzy and lightheaded. They seemed to notice this and were at me side in an instant. I tried to push them away, but the darkness swallowed me me before I could protest.


	4. The court

"So," I heard her say though the darkness,"Now you know why they are so dangerous."  
"No they are not dangerous," I replied,"They said that they want to help me."  
Then I felt her snake-like fingers grab my throat and her knives digging into my arms.  
"They just what you apart of their order!" she yelled in my face,"So you can become a mindless slave."  
I heard her saber ignite and cut me on the arm. I screamed out in pain and began to cry.  
"See what they have done to you already?" she yelled as she pushed her saber deeper into my arms,"They have made you so weak that you cry and beg for mercy!"  
"Please," I begged and screamed harder and harder,"Let me go!"  
She threw me against a wall and bent down next to me.  
"I am your past, present, and future, my dear. You will never escape from me no matter how fast or hard you run."  
"Alright Alright!" I yelled making her back up,"What do you want me for?"  
A wicked and evil smile spread across her face.  
"See," she said pulling out her saber,"I knew that you would learn."  
A terrible pain shot through my chest causing me to scream as loud as I could. She gave me a puzzled look before her eyes went wide.  
"Oh my dear sweet child," she said sadly,"This is not good. Not good at all."  
I looked at her with so much anger and aggression. I just wanted to kill her.  
"No," a voice said in my head,"You must not kill her."  
Something happened and I fell to my knees in pain. I could feel the darkness crawl up over my eyes before my body went limp.

I woke up with a gasp as I sat up. The three Jedi were around my body that was lying on the floor.  
"Are you alright?" Ahsoka asked,"You looked like you were having a nightmare." Ya it was a very bad nightmare.  
"Yes," I said slowly "I will be fine."  
"What happened?" one of the men asked.  
"Don't tell them" my mind screamed," Unless you want to left alone with that witch again."  
"Nothing." I said harshly.  
The man looked taken back. I didn't want to be mean, I just didn't want to be left alone again.  
After a few minuets, they helped me to my feet. Then they lead me into the gym. The gym itself was huge. A shooting range and track ran along the top-level of it.  
On the other side of the gym was what looked like an excise room with various things of equipment in it. On the lower level was what most likely where the Jedi trained.  
In the center was a large platform that looked to like a sparring there was one thing that caught my eye. It was a court. A basketball court. It was located on the far end of the room.  
"Can we go over there?" I asked pointing to the deserted area.  
"Sure. Why not" Ahsoka said as she lead to the court. I could tell that both her and her masters were confused.  
It took us about five minuets to get to court. There were stares as we walked past the exercise room, but I didn't care. I was on a mission.  
when we walked onto the court, it was clear that no one had been here in a long time. The floor was covered in a thick layer of dust. Cobwebs hung from the rims. This place a had a long way to go before it could host a game, much less be fit for practise.  
"What is this place?" Ahsoka asked.  
"Do you not know what this place is?" I asked from inside one of the locker rooms.  
"No," she said walking up behind me,"It has been in the temple for years, but no one knew what it was used for so we didn't come in here."  
"This is the simplest form of entertainment that has ever been made." I said walking over to a lone basketball that was some what still inflated.  
"How do you play it?" she asked.

"Well, I'll show you," I said looking over at her with a smile,"but first we need to clean the floor."  
"Oh that will be easy," one of the men said from behind me. It made me jump to high heaven. Ahsoka didn't seem to be surprised at all.  
The man ran off to the other side of the court and put out his hands. It was almost as if an invisible bubble had formed around him. He started walking and were he walked the dust disappeared.  
"You just want to be a show-off don't you?" the other man called out.  
"Sorry Obi-wan. I can't hear you over the sound of how awesome I am!" the other man yelled.  
"Anakin you are going to hurt yourself" the man whose name I decided was Obi-wan.  
Anakin made to say something before there was a loud crash. We ran around the corner to see Anakin on the floor with a ball rack on top of him.  
Things are looking up I thought, maybe it wont be as bad as I thought.


	5. Seeing problems

We watched as Alexandria came out of the "locker room" as she called it dress in shorts and a tank top. Anakin and Obi-wan were surprised to see her like that.  
She was very tall. Taller than most of the girls her age. She walked over to one of the spare "basketballs" that was lying on the floor. She turned her head from side to side before shooting it at the basket.  
"Does she not know that we are here still" Anakin asked.  
"I don't think she can see us",Obi-wan said.  
"How? She was able to see everyone in the medical wing" I asked.  
"Well, when we found her they had a fully written report on her." Obi-wan said," We reviewed it and it said that she has trouble seeing far away."  
"So what does that mean?" I asked. She looked like she was have no trouble seeing everything in the room.  
"Well," he said," It is going to be hard for her to see long distance targets. She will need help seeing."  
I nodded my head and looked back at the girl. The more that I thought about it, the more I saw it. Her shots were off and when the ball bounced out of the basket she would wait until it hit the ground before running towards it.  
"She has no problem hearing," Anakin said. She turned her head towards our direction. He was right. Her hearing was very good.  
"When her eyes are weak, she uses her hearing to make a map of her location." he said with a nod of his head,"She is smart I will give her that."  
She stopped shooting and started walking towards us. The closer she got, the more and more we could see her thick bandages cover her stomach and the lower part of her back leg.  
"It's called learning," she said as if everyone knew it," My eyes have always been this bad." She had her arms folded across her chest. Her arms had many scars and cuts across them. It looked like she had been in many battles.  
"How long did it take you to learn that?" Anakin asked. She glared at him with sharp blue-green eyes. It was clear that she still didnt trust us as much to give out that information.  
"Years," she said," Dont we need to be going?" She said in a defensive tone.  
"Yes, we should," I spoke up," we need to be getting back to the medical wing to change your bandages." She looked over towards me and nodded her head and walked out of the gym.

We walked out of the gym in silence. I didnt mind. I was use to the still silence. These people seemed to be telling the truth but she said that they werent. I dont know who to believe.  
As we walked down the halls of the temple, I received many different stares from those in the halls. Most were of fear, but many were of anger and aggression. I never said anything to them.  
I just kept my eyes in front and walked to my room. When we got there, I was layed down on my bed. The 2 men with Ahsoka, Obi-wan and Anakin, said their good-byes and said that they will be back in the morning.  
Ahsoka said that she was going to watch me for sometime before I could move into the temple. She was the one person I could trust in this place. More than I trust they other two people that were with her.  
They said that me wounds had reopened while I was at the gym and needed to be restricted. The doctor left for a few minuets to get the supplies ready.  
"Are you scared?" she asked. She was sitting on the chair infront of my bed.  
"No," I replied," I have been in surgery many times before. Not much scares me anymore."  
"You were scared today," she said looking me in the eye," When you blacked out at the gym. You were shaking and crying."  
I sighed and sat up in my bed."Im not going to lie to you," I said," I have seen so things that will make you cry."  
"What kind of things?" she asked.  
"Things in the dark" I said," Dont worry about it. Im sure they are just nightmares"  
She nodded her head and smiled but i knew that she didnt believe me. We waited a few more minuets in silence before the doctor came back in and asked her to leave.  
She smiled at the doctor and stood up. She made her way to the door and looked back at me and gave a friendly smile before walking out. The doctor stuck the needle into my arm with sleeping juice. I felt the darkness of sleep wash over me as I fell into a deep sleep. The last thing that I heard was a voice.  
"Why did you lie to her?"

OK sorry that it is so short, but I really needed to update this story. I typed this on a bus that was heading to New York and my classmates wanted to be nosiey so I couldn't type what I wanted to. I don't know when I will be able to update this, but I will try my hardest. Thanks for reading! ~MasterAlexandria


End file.
